The Tower
by Antagonist Protagonist
Summary: A mythological short story I wrote as a child. I am still, in some regards, proud of this story, which is too short to talk about. Just give it a go, and feel free to give me some feedback.


Tower

_Snow fell like petals in autumn, dancing in the wind. The once lush green_ _meadows of a scottish spring have since turned brown and to dirt, mud in the frozen rain._  
_People often visit this place, but on a day as dark as night and as weather cold as a killer's blood, it is deserted. The snow slows it's decent and begins to thin out, turning a white wall to pale confetti. As the storm lifts, They appear. Huge stones, nine feet long, three feet wide. some stacked up, others like strange pillars, standing tall. From above, these great slabs of stone make a perfect circle._

_Human curiosity. That is what makes me special. If human nature was not to explore, then I could just be a pile of stones. If it was human nature to remember, then humans would know far too well who I am._

Once, when the weather was a nectar-sweet spring, there was a group of seven travellers. These travellers were searching for fortune. Not in riches, but enrichment. They wanted to KNOW.  
they were searching for a sign, which could show them The Answer and The Person that they should worship.

They were leaders of Human races. Their names were Jeo, Cath, Nassi, Seit, Abor, Husli and Ludda.

A group of wise men had told them that they were to each to give enlightenment to their own people, in their own languages. But in order to do so, they would have to work together find the answer, for they each brought their own gifts to the group:  
Jeo was a man of festivity, Nassi one of discipline. Cath and Huslim were the most obsessed with their goal, Seit was Cath's sworn enemy. Finally, Ludda was the peacekeeper and Abor was the Necromancer.

They were given directions by the wise men, to find The Tower. There, and there only, they would find enlightenment.

The journey was full of conflicts. They started in the heart of the known world, and went as west as they could before we met the sea. along the way, we met the normans, vikings, and natives who cared less for their lives than the death of their enemies. Only the determination of Cath and Huslim, and Jeo's spirit kept the group together.  
Finally, they met the sea. With the knowledge and leadership of Nassi, and Abor's magic, they built a seaworthy vessel and sailed into a land only the Normans knew.

Finally, they reached their goal: standing as high as a mountain, The Tower. That is when Seit made his move.

Grabbing Abor's staff, he sent the Necromancer and all his people to the other side of the earth, more than 30,000 years in the past. Seit then took control of Nassi, and twisted his thoughts into evil nightmarish ideas that tore Nassi's sanity apart. Ludda, seeing that he had failed his mission as peacekeeper, simply banished his people and hisself to another side of the globe.  
Seit and Nassi took on Huslim and Cath in epic battle. Jeo walked away and never returned.  
Huslim was badly injured and fled and Nassi was locked in time, leaving just Cath and Seit. Both were so engulfed in their fight, that they lost the ability to use their powers. Finally, running at each other, their spirit and souls united, like a Yin and Yang, and were entrapped in the tower.

Time past, and the leader's stories were twisted and turned by time. The jewish followed the path of Jeo, Abor had been sent to Australia. Ludda was recognised by the Chinese among other cultures, and Huslim majored in the Middle east. When the Tower collapsed, Cath and Seit's spirits commanded Egypt, while time turned Seit into the Devil, while Catholicism became the name of the religion. The last to reappear was Nassi, who briefly inherited the centre of Europe. Think again about the travellers names, and how the wise men foretold that they would give enlightenment to their people.

_I, the Tower, saw all this, I alone know what to believe._

_If you visit me, you can still hear the race of an ancient magic, mixing with a sharp wind. as the snow kisses your cheek, do you feel the electricity? Do you notice the wind's howl of anguish, at how close the humans were to enlightenment, yet so far? That is my own voice: listen for my whisper. Humans call me the Stonehenge. Don't believe me?_  
_So, reader, what do you believe?_


End file.
